Timber
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= ft. |year= 2013 |mode= Duet |dg= / |difficulty= Medium |effort= |nogm= 4 each |nosm= |pc= Blue/Red |gc= Pink/Fire Red |lc=Red |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 98 |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) |dlc = February 11, 2014}} "Timber" by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha is featured on as a DLC. It is also available on as a DLC if the player's console has been hacked. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 wears a black hat, sunglasses, several gold necklaces, a gold armband on her right arm, a top with a design of the USA flag, short denim shorts, and red heeled boots. P2 P2 is the panda from C'mon and I Gotta Feeling; it wears a red cowboy hat, a sleeveless denim vest, a gold harmonica necklace, and red bandages tied up on his left wrist and right ankle. timberdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 timberdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is western themed with a barn house, a windmill, and old fashioned buildings. They go dark and light up. At the beginning the dancers appear on a "Wanted" poster, meaning they are outlaws. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 3: Swing your right fist upwards at the start of a verse. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P1): Put both hands to your chin. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P2): Point to P1. Timber GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Timber GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P1) Timber GM 3.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P2) TimberGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 3 in-game TimberGM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P1) in-game TimberGM3.gif|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P2) in-game Appearances in Mashups Timber appears in the following Mashups: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *The panda's design stays the same from C'mon but with slight adjustments. *This is Pitbull's fourth song in the series after On the Floor, Can't Get Enough and Feel This Moment. It's followed by Fun. *This is Ke$ha's fifth song, after TiK ToK, We R Who We R, Die Young, and C'mon. **However, this is the first song in which she is a featured artist. *This the second song to have a panda dancing, after C'mon. Until the Panda was seen performing the routine for I Gotta Feeling, he has only been seen in routines of Ke$ha's songs. *Ubisoft released a clue about the upcoming DLC, possibly because of leaked photos of the dancer itself. *This was supposed to be released at exactly 12:00 am on New Years Day but was postponed due to unknown reasons. **This means this is the second song to be postponed, first being We Can't Stop. *In the concept art, P1's hair is blonde, but in the game, her hair is black. *"Damn" is censored. Very strangely, "twerking," "bras and thongs", "booty", and even "clothes off" were not censored, although they probably should have been. **"Booty" would later be censored in Bang Bang. **"Thong" would later be censored in Fun. *Timber makes the third song each from Pitbull and Ke$ha to be in Just Dance 2014. *P2 has the biggest number of reuses along with Rasputin. *This song won in the Favorite New Downloadable Song category on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *On Just Dance 2015, the moves where the girl has her hands on her hips and is kicking is not counted for. *This song can be downloaded in Just Dance 2015 if the player's console is hacked. *P2 has an avatar available on Just Dance 2016 and onwards. *The song is affected by a glitch: sometimes, a very scratched version of the menu icon for Rock N Roll is displayed.https://youtu.be/_B7pC3jWRws?t=100 *This is the only song by Ke$ha that has not been released in any following game so far. *The background is reused by the Cowboy Just Dance Machine routine. Gallery timberdlc.jpg|''Timber'' Timberopener.png|''Timber'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu Timbermenu.png|Routine Selection Menu timberdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover TimberJD2015Menu1.png|''Timber'' on the Just Dance 2015 menu (Wii only) TimberJD2015Menu2.png|Routine selection menu on Just Dance 2015 timberavatarp1yayaojbi.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 TimberPanda Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 0356.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Pander.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2016 Jfjf.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) TimberAward.jpg|The Award Timber concept art copy.png|Concept art Timbergirl.png Timberpanda.png Timber.png|Pictograms Timber 2.jpg screenlg5.jpg Timber glitch.png|Glitch Videos Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha Just Dance 2014 - Timber Timber - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation es:Timber Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLCs Category:Medium Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Wii DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Postponed Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017